Forever Home - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: The latest furry addition to the family enjoys his new life.


_Sammy and Ilna, Thank you for your usual awesomeness, and Sammy thank you for the end scene idea and through line on this one._

_REALMcRollers, Thank you all for everything. For taking the time out of your day just give us feedback, we appreciate every word._

_This one is for all our furry family members and to everyone who provides the forever homes filled with the love they deserve. _

* * *

**Forever Home**

He stretched languidly and yawned before opening his eyes. Waving his tail slowly, Gizmo stood on his perch atop of Ang's dresser, where he'd been dozing in a patch of sunlight. His tummy told him it was about time for something to eat and he could hear his friend's paws coming down the hallway and the jingle of Smokey's collar tags.

He began to walk across the dresser's surface, started at the phantom cat that had no scent in the looking glass and spent a few seconds staring at it before hopping onto the bed. When he did, he lightly walked up to Ang and gently head-butted her chin.

"Good morning, my handsome boy," Ang's soothing voice had the cat purring. When she reached for the container of treats on her bedside table and fed him one, the purr got louder and he snuggled a bit longer than usual before dropping lightly to the floor as she sat up.

Opening the bedroom door, she chuckled at the sight of Smokey waiting for his buddy. "Okay you two, go have breakfast," she said with a smile at the sound of the can opener, knowing Joseph was dishing out pet food in the kitchen. Scratching the dog's ears as she headed for the bathroom, she marveled at how well the cat had assimilated into their household.

"So…" Joseph smiled at Elizabeth who was sipping her coffee but addressed the patiently waiting dog as he placed his dish into the holder on the floor and the cat's dish on the kitchen counter. "Everyone sleep well?"

"MEEEOW."

Gizmo began eating his breakfast with gusto. The food in his new home was so good and there was plenty of it. And that was aside from the delicious tidbits he was given every day.

He loved his new humans.

These were his _forever_ people, his forever _home_, he could tell, not like those other ones who'd left him in the place with so many other cats who needed a forever person. The dog who'd greeted him with kindness and gentle curiosity that first day had become a fast friend. And Smokey was always really happy - in the way dogs kind of just _were_ \- with lots of exuberance for everything. That made Gizmo, who had been a little shy with people until they earned his trust, more sure of the humans than anything when he'd arrived.

That and the fact his special person was very sweet and kind; she spoke lovingly, gave him lots of love and treats, too. So did the other humans, actually. As if to prove that point, Gizmo's ears perked. He'd just eaten the last bite of his food when he looked up to see his canine friend's tail wag happily as Elizabeth fed him a bite of her toast.

His attention quickly turned back to Joseph, however, as he was offering a bit of scrambled egg while saying, "Here you go, Gizmo, call it part of breakfast."

Gizmo made quick work of the egg and leapt off the counter, sauntered to the sofa and began to wash his face and paws. He'd been told he was a handsome cat and he liked to look his best - a male calico was rare and he was proud of his shiny black, white and orange coat. Just as he finished the last swipe over an ear, the door of the condo opened and the humans who belonged to Cammie came inside with their offspring. Angie, they called the littlest one, who was clearly everyone's favorite person.

At first when he realized there was another canine in the family that often visited with these younger humans, it gave him a bit of concern. Cammie was a _very_ big dog, but she was gentle and came over to say hello right away. And Smokey loved her and Gizmo trusted his buddy's opinion. Besides, he was never the type of cat who disliked dogs, most were more boisterous and far less serious than cats but he'd never had a problem with one.

The visiting family members didn't have Cammie with them today, however, and just the three humans bustled in with "Hellos" and waves.

"Gizz-oh!" Angie ran from her mother's side and made a beeline towards the newest family member, making grabby hands at him as she smiled. "'Mere kitty" she repeated the phrase his good friend Kaitlyn often used to coax him over for some hugs or a treat..

"Easy, baby girl," Catherine reminded Angie and the toddler's voice dropped to a lower level. "Here, give him a kitty treat," she fished one out of the container on the end table and passed it to her daughter.

"Gizz-oh see?" Angie gently held a hand out and the cat took the treat, eating it quickly. He then allowed her to touch his head before moving under the little fingers with his back.

"Good job," Catherine said and ran a fingertip over the soft fur as Steve greeted Smokey with a treat of his own - one of Cammie's favorite cookies. "Let's let Gizmo rest now and you can get going on your hike with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Ike!" Angie repeated and ran into the kitchen to greet her grandparents and great grandmother.

"Ready for our hike?" Elizabeth picked her up and kissed the little cheek. "And doesn't Grandma's angel look extra beautiful with your haircut."

"What do you say?" Steve and Catherine uttered simultaneously and the two year old offered, "Tank ooh."

"How about you use the potty before we go?" Her grandma suggested with an outstretched hand. When the toddler hesitated for just a second, Elizabeth added, "And we can look in the big mirror and see how pretty your hair looks today."

Pondering for just another heartbeat, Angie agreed and they walked hand in hand down the hall.

When they returned, the little girl entered the kitchen and climbed onto the chair Joseph was steadying for her. "'Nana, _wellow_, Gwa-ma." She pointed to the fruit.

"They are yellow, good job, angel. We're bringing some bananas with us." Elizabeth smiled and added several to the lunch bag she was just zipping up. "All set, tell Grandpa we're ready."

Angie's "Wed-dy Gam-pa!" had Joseph beaming and hoisting the pack over one shoulder. After goodbye hugs and kisses for Ang, Daddy and Mommy, the trio moved towards the foyer as Smokey, who'd gotten his own bye bye kiss, escorted them to the exit.

Catherine shared a smile with her grandmother and Steve when, before Angie took Elizabeth's hand once more, the affectionate two year old blew several kisses to Gizmo prior to setting out on the day's adventure.

* * *

Not long after, Grandma Ang was settled in to Skype with Greg. Before they'd left for a few hours of alone time and maybe even a lunch 'date', Steve and Catherine had taken Smokey for a run and given each furry family member yet another small treat.

Gizmo batted at a beam of sunlight then gave his face and whiskers a quick once-over before leaping up to join Ang and Smokey on the comfortable sofa. While listening to his special forever human talk into the flickering box from which an affectionate chuckle answered, "_Gizmo's looking right at home, hmm, Mom?"_ the cat enjoyed soft ear scratches while he playfully patted his buddy's slowly wagging tail.

"He's settling in perfectly." Ang told her son. "Kaitlyn says he's happy because he knows we're his forever home."

As the conversation continued, it was coming up on mid morning, which was about the time he and Smokey normally engaged in some fun catch-me-if-you-can or gentle wrestling. But when the dog yawned and settled more comfortably, the two animals exchanged a communication which consisted of ear twitches, low whines and chatters and a tail flick.

Gizmo mewled. An agreement had been reached between the friends. Nap time first, then they'd work off the extra weekend treats with a game or two.

Snuggling between his buddy Smokey and his human who'd given him his forever family and wonderful new place to live, the calico purred contentedly and closed his eyes. Forever home, indeed.

#END _Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
